<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clickbait by KiKi_the_Creator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980767">Clickbait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiKi_the_Creator/pseuds/KiKi_the_Creator'>KiKi_the_Creator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Island (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fake Dating, Social Media AU, enemies to not quite enemies??, ima be honest i have no idea what that means ive just heard it, sorta?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiKi_the_Creator/pseuds/KiKi_the_Creator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clicks are power, power is money, and Elisa can’t say no to money. Only her newest financial venture is proving far more stubborn than anticipated, and the clicks might not be worth the hassle. Until they start racking up, and up, and up, and she falls deeper and deeper, just for the ploy to begin falling apart in her hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elisa/Main Character (Love Island)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clickbait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>submission for monthly prompt competition on r/LITGFanfiction~</p><p>i have no idea what the hell this plot is either im clueless and tired leave me alone</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Images of perfect bodies and expensive clothes, nice cars and houses, pristine beaches and private planes speed past Willow’s eyes, the pad of her thumb scrolling quickly, searching for something to catch her eye. It rarely comes nowadays, feeds dull and stuffed with gaudy, pointless displays of wealth and humble bragging about lies of perfection.</p><p>	She can’t even escape it, that’s the worst bit of it all. The carriage won’t turn into a pumpkin at midnight, the groomsmen won’t scurry off into the meadows, her dress won’t instantly become rags once more. She abandoned her rags, she has no groomsmen to begin with, and her carriage costs more than any pumpkin could dream of.</p><p>	She sighs, her phone falling to her lap limply and head colliding with the headrest, “I don’t see why we have to come, Mari.” Her head lolls, eyes skimming along the tension in Marisol’s jaw.</p><p>	Marisol sighs, her fingertips tapping the wheel irritably, “I already told you. Elisa’s a big name in your field, and if we could make her an ally, it would do you a lot of good. It’s best to hear them out, and if it’s a bad idea, we can turn them down on the spot.”</p><p>	Grumbling beneath her breath, Willow turns back to the stretching London streets before them, crossing her arms under her chest, “I hate this.”</p><p>	“You hate everything.”</p><p>	“Everything’s worth hating,” she retorts, slumping even further in the passenger seat.</p><p>	Marisol heaves a deep sigh, rubbing at the lines in her forehead, “We’re just going to hear what they have to say. That’s it.”</p><p>	“Still don’t get why we couldn’t do this over the phone.”</p><p>	“They said they thought in-person would be better.”</p><p>	“Hmphm,” Willow scowls, glowering out the window as frown lines form on her features.</p><p>	“Will, quit sulking,” Marisol’s hand lightly slaps at her thigh, chiding the younger woman beside her.</p><p>	Willow’s head turns back, knocking her hand away, “Quit dragging me into death traps.”</p><p>	“She’s not that bad, and I’m sure her team isn’t either.”</p><p>	“You haven’t had to talk with her before,” complains, squirming upright in her seat to more vehemently express her opinion of Elisa. “I swear, if your head was proportional to your ego, she’d be dragging hers behind her.”</p><p>	“Can you blame her? She has the numbers to back it up.”</p><p>	“Is all you care about numbers?”</p><p>	“No, but that’s what she cares about,” Marisol counters sharply. “I’m just saying, in her mind, she has every reason to act like that.”</p><p>	“Doesn’t mean we have to agree with it.”</p><p>	“We’re already here. Just suck it up and put on your camera face.”</p><p>	“I hate my camera face.”</p><p>	Marisol doesn’t even dignify that with a response, sigh heavily once more as she exits the vehicle. After rolling her eyes, Willow follows suit, arms crossed tight as she stomps inside behind Marisol.</p><p>	They wind through a busy lobby towards the lift, Marisol pressing the call button and waiting patiently, Willow sulking beside her. “I hate this.”</p><p>	“You said that.”</p><p>	“Well, it’s true.”</p><p>	Marisol sighs as the lift doors part, stepping inside with Willow following behind. They lean against separate walls, Willow’s foot tapping impatiently as Marisol watches the numbers tick by, the door eventually sliding open again.</p><p>	Stepping out of the lift, Marisol leads Willow down a corridor, rounding a few corners until they stop outside a nice office, the walls blurred glass. Marisol nudges the door open, arm outstretched in invitation for Willow.</p><p>	Elisa waves daintily as they enter, smiling sharply from her place across the room. She’s donning expensive clothes, with carefully done makeup painting her face, and bright eyes shining dangerously. Another woman, Elisa’s agent Hope, is beside her, tucked behind a large desk and clicking a pen repetitively.</p><p>	Willow’s teeth grit as she slumps into a chair beside Marisol, avoiding the green eyes staring at her in favor of picking at the ripped knees of her jeans. Marisol’s elbow jabs at her to catch her attention, a scolding expression on her face.</p><p>	“So. Welcome,” Hope greets with a tense smile, hands steepled on the desk before her.</p><p>	Smiling politely, Marisol shifts forward in her seat, “Good morning. But, uh, I think we’re both quite eager to hear what it is we’ve been brought here for as soon as possible.”</p><p>	“Right,” Hope nods stiffly. “Well,” she drawls, purposely avoiding eye contact and sucking in a deep breath. “The general idea is that Elisa and Willow would engage in a public relationship. Pretend to date,” she rushes out.</p><p>	“Excuse me?!” Willow starts immediately, jerking forward with wide, panicked eyes.</p><p>	Marisol rests a hand on her arm, nudging her backwards, and after sharing a tense look, Willow obliges, sinking back into the chair while glaring at the neatly organized desk before her. Her jaw ripples with how tight it’s clenched, but she bites back any complaints or disagreements in favour of her agent’s wishes.</p><p>	“And, uh, how exactly would that be beneficial for Willow? Or even Elisa?” Marisol inquires, leaning forward uncomfortably herself.</p><p>	“Relationships do well,” Hope explains. “You’d end up combining audiences, potentially drawing more, and, when the time comes to break up, that would get even more attention, they always do.”</p><p>	“Are you serious?” Willow finally explodes. </p><p>	“Will -”</p><p>	“No, what the hell is this? Why would I agree to this out of nowhere? I do just fine on my own, I don’t need to date anyone, let alone Elisa,” she snaps.</p><p>	Glaring from her side of the desk, Elisa finally pipes up, “Hey, I’m right here.”</p><p>	Willow meets her eyes, gaze stoney and unbothered, “I know.”</p><p>	Elisa’s glare sharpens, her teeth grinding together as neither her or Willow back down, gazes glued to each other as tension flares between them.</p><p>	Marisol’s the first to break the quiet, addressing Hope, “Is there any other reason for this… proposal?”</p><p>	Hope laughs tersely, “Makeup artists have had a rough go of it lately, I’m sure Willow’s encountered some of it.”</p><p>	Willow scowls, unimpressed, “You’re trying to get me to date you ‘cause you got into drama you had no involvement in?”</p><p>	“That’s not exactly what happened, but -” Hope tries to clarify.</p><p>	“No, it is,” Willow’s hair shifts with a shake of her head. “She stuck her head where it didn’t belong and started a whole mess and got half the internet to hate her. Not my fault, and I’m not dealing with her shit for whatever reason you think I should.”</p><p>	“I have to agree,” Marisol’s voice joins the fray, “I can’t see how this helps us as much as it does Elisa.”</p><p>	“Willow’s bitter and snarky and doesn’t have any connections,” shrugging, Elisa explains it as if it’s the most obvious, glaring fact. “You’re not even on any PR lists, are you? Dating me would put you on the map.”</p><p>	“I’m plenty on the map.”</p><p>	“Sure.”</p><p>	Hope waves Elisa down, a dent between her eyebrows at the outburst. “This could be great for both their careers. The popularity of relationships without the mess of emotions. Think about it,” she suggests, nodding to her guests.</p><p>	“Already did. No.” Willow stands abruptly, turning on her heel and stomping out of the office with crossed arms and a massive scowl, Marisol struggling to catch up.</p><p>	“Will -” she begins as she falls into step beside Willow.</p><p>	“I’m not dating her.”</p><p>	Marisol sighs, scrubbing at her brow frustratedly, “You don’t have to. But at least consider. They’re right, this could help you out a lot. You have a clean reputation, but that’s only because you barely have one in the first place.”</p><p>	They step back into the lift, Marisol thumbing the lobby’s button as Willow slumps against the back wall. It’s quiet as they descend, silent between them as they retreat to their car, and the only sound the slamming doors as they enter it, both of their faces tight with stress and upset.</p><p>	“Fine,” Willow huffs, “I’ll fucking do it.”</p><p>---</p><p>	Willow’s fist raps on the wood of Elisa’s front door, loud and harsh in the general stillness of the corridor. It’s been nearly two weeks since the office argument, and almost every day has been spent planning and debating and writing a contract. And now it’s led Willow straight to the beast’s den.</p><p>The door swings open not even a minute later, Elisa’s face appearing, green eyes rolling upon spotting Willow, “Oh, it’s you.”</p><p>	“Who the hell else would it be?” she snaps, glaring up at the influencer.</p><p>	Elisa’s shoulder roll in an easy shrug, “I was hoping it was the takeaway I ordered.”</p><p>	“What’d you get?” Willow steps inside behind Elisa, shutting the door behind her as the taller woman stalks into her kitchen.</p><p>	“Nothing for you,” she throws over her shoulder, slipping into a stool beside the counter.</p><p>	“Wow, thanks.”</p><p>	“If you’re hungry, get your own food.”</p><p>	Willow heaves a sigh, stepping past Elisa’s seat in the kitchen and glancing about restlessly. “Can we just get this over with?”</p><p>	“You’re here all night, so get comfy.”</p><p>	“Ugh,” she groans, dragging a hand over her face. “What am I even meant to be doing?”</p><p>	“Just hang out in the background,” Elisa grabs her phone off the kitchen counter, tapping away at the screen. “Hope said to not make it obvious, but if anyone’s paying attention, they can figure out it’s you.”</p><p>	“Sounds easy enough,” Willow slumps onto the sofa at the edge of the large living room, toying with a bracelet as she scans the open flat, the nice furniture and decor, the sunset flowing through the high windows like a 3D watercolour painting. “Nice place,” she hums.</p><p>	Elisa glances up from her phone, her eyebrows furrowed slightly, “Uh, thanks?”</p><p>	Nodding, Willow settles back into the cushions, peering at an abstract painting hanging on the wall. A quiet fills the space, an empty, hollow kind of quiet as it seeps through every centimetre of the flat, coats every pore on Willow’s skin.</p><p>	The door abruptly shakes again, Elisa jumping up eagerly at the sound and hurrying to it with a wide grin as Willow glances about in surprise. She returns to the kitchen a minute later, bag of takeaway held up victoriously, and turns to Willow as she unpacks the bag, piling containers on the counter, “You stay there and I’ll do my thing, yeah?”</p><p>	Willow simply shrugs in response, stealing the remote off the coffee table and sinking back into the sofa, flicking through streaming services until she lands on something adequate. She curls up, arms wrapped around one leg and chin on her knee as the show plays and Elisa rattles off to a camera.</p><p>	“I’m really excited for tomorrow’s video! I think it turned out great and you’ll love it!” her voice rings through the flat, breaking Willow’s attention from the show briefly. </p><p>	She rolls her eyes, attempting to block out her shouts, until they’re drawing closer. Elisa strolls through the living room, her phone inclined just enough to catch Willow curled up on the sofa, seemingly oblivious to the walk-by.</p><p>	“‘Kay Elisa-bees, thanks for hanging out tonight! I’ll catch you later, and stay safe!” Elisa blows a kiss into the camera, signing off her live casually, before slouching onto the opposite side of the cushions. “That should do it.”</p><p>“You think they’ll notice?” Willow’s head turns, cheek pressing into her knee as she peers curiously.</p><p>“Already have,” Elisa singsongs, waving her screen in Willow’s direction, her DMs full of new messages about the video, random comments, and the person in the background. </p><p>---</p><p>	Willow and Elisa sit in the booth of a nice restaurant, Willow picking at the bread from the center as Elisa answers the day’s accumulated emails and a few texts. The table’s quiet, the surrounding ones only just louder, with the distant bustle of the kitchen’s clatter echoing through the building.</p><p>	“Why are we here?” Willow sighs, glancing up with a tight frown on her lips.</p><p>	Elisa just shrugs, still typing away, “Hope said to come.”</p><p>	“For what?”</p><p>	“Ask her. She just said couples go on dates and made a reservation.”</p><p>	“How romantic,” Willow drawls, sarcasm dripping from her mouth.</p><p>	Lips quirking in a grin, Elisa glances up, “What, you mean you’re not into artificial relationships and awkward dinner dates?”</p><p>	“Can’t say I am.”</p><p>	Elisa’s expression sobers, her brows knit together in faux concern, “Then I don’t think this relationship’s going to work out.”</p><p>	“Bummer.”</p><p>	They descend into silence again, Elisa searching the restaurant fruitlessly for a distraction from Willow’s unwillingness to play along. It finally comes in the form of their waiter, weaving through tables with a tray held carefully in his hands, eyes watching every step carefully.</p><p>He finally makes his way to their table, smiling politely as he unloads their plates, gently sliding them before the pair.</p><p>“Thank you so much, hun,” Elisa coos. “I love your haircut, by the way,” she tacks on with a wide grin, winking teasingly as his cheeks heat under her gaze.</p><p>“Uh… Th-thanks. And you’re welcome,” he stammers out, fixing his hair as he begins to retrace his steps to the kitchen, head held high.</p><p>	Willow’s gaze is on Elisa as she sits back into the cushions, silently scanning her for a hint of something other than a kind smile. “What?” Elisa questions, squinting at the shorter girl across from her.</p><p>	“What?” Willow mumbles, her head bending to stare at the plate resting in front of her.</p><p>	“Why are you looking at me like that?”</p><p>	Shrugging, Willow avoids eye contact, taking her glass and swirling the straw inside. “You were… surprisingly nice.”</p><p>	“I am a person, you know.”</p><p>	“Could have fooled me,” Willow shrugs again, twirling her fork within her hand.</p><p>	Elisa sighs, setting down her own utensil, “Why do you hate me so much?”</p><p>	“Who says I do?”</p><p>	“The disdain in your…” gesturing vaguely, green eyes scan along Willow, “everything.”</p><p>	“I don’t hate you.”</p><p>	“You don’t like me.”</p><p>	Willow’s expression sours even more than before, frown lines forming between her eyebrows, “I don’t have to like everyone.”</p><p>	“Why don’t like me?”</p><p>	She shrugs again, her fork now jerking in a restless, anxious fidget.</p><p>	“Just tell me,” Elisa huffs, “I’m not about to hate your guts all of a sudden.”</p><p>	The fork clatters as Willow finally drops it, scooting backwards into the booth as her hands clasp tightly in her lap. “I just don’t like people obsessed with money,” she bites out.</p><p>	“And you think I am?”</p><p>	“I mean…” her fingers twitch, shoulders rolling, “You definitely make more than necessary.”</p><p>	Elisa’s eyebrows scrunch, her expression tight, “You make just as much as I do.”</p><p>	“No, I don’t. I don’t do your sponsorships, or your cameos, or your partnerships, remember? I make enough to pay my bills and get rid of the excess.”</p><p>	Head cocking curiously, Elisa narrows her eyes in confusion, “Why do this if you don’t want money? If you don’t want sponsorships and PR packages?”</p><p>	“What else am I meant to do? No one will listen to me if I don’t have followers.”</p><p>	The table falls into a tense silence, their utensils scraping flatware the only noise between them for a long moment. Until Willow breaks it, feining unbothered curiosity, “Why are you doing this?”</p><p>	Elisa’s gaze breaks to meet Willow’s, her own shoulders rolling casually, “Why not? I could use the money.”</p><p>	“That’s it?”</p><p>	“Yeah. I get that you’re not a fan, but I am,” her lips curl in a bemused smirk.</p><p>	“You’re like Icarus,” Willow’s hair shifts as she shakes her head, disbelieving, “You’re getting too close to the sun.”</p><p>	“What’s the sun in this circumstance?” Elisa plays along, jumping at the opportunity.</p><p>	“I don’t know. Scandals?”</p><p>	Elisa grins cheekily, “I’ve lasted this long, I’m not going down now.”</p><p>	“Why not?”</p><p>	“I’m careful.” She winks, still grinning in amusement.</p><p>	Willow laughs, loud and unrestrained for once, “That’s the exact reason why you will! You’re cocky, and your wings are gonna melt.”</p><p>	“Cocky, eh?” Elisa’s eyebrows wiggle on her forehead, suggestive and teasing.</p><p>	“Don’t be gross, I’m eating.”</p><p>	Elisa chuckles, turning back to her plate. “I’m going to keep flying, you’ll see,” she nods resolutely, her eyes set. “Why are you going along with all this?” she glances up briefly, head jerking in Willow's direction.</p><p>	“I have my reasons,” she responds mysteriously.</p><p>	“Which are…?”</p><p>	Willow just shrugs uselessly, distractedly picking at her food as she slumps forward, chin in her palm, fingers tapping her cheek.</p><p>	“C’mon,” Elisa urges, nudging Willow beneath the table with her foot, “I showed you mine, now you gotta show me yours.”</p><p>	“Gross. Eating,” Willow rebukes, but her resolve is crumbling, her expression softening, “There’s this animal shelter I work with. It’s low on funds. I want to help out more than I can now.”</p><p>	Elisa’s mouth parts to retort, to joke or tease her, but all she can manage is a quiet “noble.”</p><p>	“I guess,” Willow squirms uncomfortably beneath a heavy green gaze.</p><p>	“So that’s why you hate me? You think I have no morals or something?”</p><p>	Willow narrows her eyes, “No. I think you could do some good if you weren’t so self-absorbed.”</p><p>	“Look,” Elisa leans forward, her hands stilling on the table and expression serious, “You don’t know me. I get that you’re doing good or whatever, but you don’t know my life. Where I’ve been, who I am, what I’ve done, you don’t know any of it. So don’t think you’re a better person than me ‘cause you donate to a shelter,” she warns dangerously, expression scrunched.</p><p>	Willow can’t muster up a response, shrinking further into the cushions as Elisa seems to tower over her for a moment. But it falls away just as quickly, Elisa falling into a more casual posture, carrying on through dinner as if nothing’s occurred between the pair.</p><p>	Quiet again, always quiet between them. Their livelihoods are made of speaking, off grabbing people’s attention, and yet they can’t muster anything when it comes to one another.</p><p>	“Sorry,” Willow grumbles as she finishes, standing abruptly and grabbing her bag, hurrying towards the exit without a backwards glance. </p><p>	She can’t tell if Elisa’s scoffing at her, or maybe pleased with the one word she could find, or maybe not bothered at all. But her shoulders feel surprisingly lighter as she rounds the corner outside, disappearing from view.</p><p>---</p><p>	“Can’t believe I’m going through with this,” Willow mumbles under her breath, hauling her heavy suitcase from the boot of her car. It thuds as it hits pavement, Willow huffing as she straightens, stretching her back from the weight.</p><p>	“Just take the free vacation, Will,” Marisol chastises, leaning on the side of the car with a dip in her lips.</p><p>	Willow sighs, arms going slack at her sides, “Is it really necessary to go to <i>Florida?</i>”</p><p>	“I can’t believe you're complaining about an all-expenses paid vacation. I swear, I’m going to slap you if you don’t quit,” Marisol threatens, lifting one hand menacingly.</p><p>	“Fine,” Willow groans, hands waving placatingly. She grabs her suitcase’s handle, beginning to tug it towards the airport’s entrance. She glances back over her shoulder, “But <i>Florida?</i>”</p><p>	“Willow!”</p><p>	The woman in question starts running, pulling the suitcase along, “Going, going!”</p><p>	She pads through the airport, slipping through crowds as she makes her way to security, suitcase dragging behind her. She spots Elisa waiting with Hope flitting about her, rattling off something as Elisa nods along, rolling her eyes whenever given the opportunity.</p><p>	Willow pulls up beside them as Hope finishes her lecture, smiling at the older woman politely. “Well, enjoy, you two! And Elisa, keep me updated,” she adds sternly before hurrying away from the pair.</p><p>	“You seem like you’re in a good mood,” Elisa comments casually, nodding to the girl slumped against her suitcase handle, gaze on passing people.</p><p>	“I guess,” with a halfhearted shrug, Willow brushes her off, sidestepping Elisa to continue towards the security line. She halts upon arrival, a taller shadow looming over her from behind.</p><p>	“Did you crush a child’s hopes and dreams? Break something? Take away a puppy’s favourite toy?” Elisa teases, elbowing Willow with a smirk.</p><p>	Willow’s eyes roll just as Elisa’s had a moment before, but it sparks from far less annoyance. “Hah hah,” she bites out.</p><p>	Elisa visibly deflates, pouting playfully, “This is going to be a long vacation, isn’t it?”</p><p>	“If you keep talking, definitely,” Willow’s mouth curves in a tiny smile as she continues through the line, Elisa hauling her bag over her shoulder to follow.</p><p>	The pair slowly makes their way through security, trading the occasional quip, most revolving around Elisa’s flowery bag and Willow’s travel shoes, both of which the other find especially lame. It’s still lighthearted as they settle on the plane, Willow stealing the window as Elisa drags her carry on behind her.</p><p>	“Hey!” she starts, hanging off an overhead bar and scowling down.</p><p>	“What?” Willow blinks up at her innocently, smiling sweetly to top it off.</p><p>	“I called the window seat. I need pictures.”</p><p>	Willow unzips her backpack, pulling out a pair of headphones and laptop into her lap, “You snooze, you lose.”</p><p>	“And you steal the window seat, you deal with me leaning over you the whole flight.”</p><p>	Dark eyes snap up, narrowed as her clenched jaw manages, “Don’t you dare.”</p><p>	“Just try me, babe.” Elisa meets her dark eyes without hesitation, lips twisted in challenge.</p><p>	Willow breaks eye contact first, plugging in her headphones, “I’m not moving.”</p><p>	“Suits me.” Elisa collapses into her seat, leaning over the armrest and smiling coyly in Willow’s face.</p><p>	“You fight dirty.”</p><p>	“I play dirty, too,” she sticks her tongue out, winking as she slumps backwards and settles in her own seat, pulling out earbuds from her bag and hitting shuffle on a random playlist. The rest of the plane fills up, the usual safety speech playing over the speakers as Elisa’s head falls back, thumping against her headrest.</p><p>	Willow’s elbow jabs her after a long while, pointing to the window, where the clouds fill the horizon, white fluff as far as the eye can see, with sunlight playing off it beautifully. “Pictures,” she mouths, her own headphones still on.</p><p>	Gently, unbidden, Elisa’s lips curl at the gesture, already beginning to fish her phone out of her pocket to capture the sight. And maybe Willow, too.</p><p>---</p><p>	“Elisa!” Willow huffs, swatting her hand away as she enters the coffee shop down the street from their hotel. They’ve just left on their first full day in Miami, last night spent unpacking and going over Hope’s itinerary.</p><p>	“You’ve got an eyelash and we have to film!” Elisa reaches out again, swiping her fingertip along Willow’s cheek a few times until she catches it, raising her finger in victory.</p><p>	Willow’s head shakes as she tugs a chair out, dropping down into it and looking up to Elisa. “Just get me a coffee and something to eat. And stop touching me,” she rubs the back of her wrist over her cheek, scowling in disgust.</p><p>	Elisa rolls her eyes exaggeratedly, the motion rolling through her body, before stepping away from the table and slipping into the coffee shop’s short line. Her foot taps impatiently, eyes roving over the few people within the shop going about their day, unbothered by her presence, mostly quiet. </p><p>	“Welcome to Tidal Coffee, what can I get for you today?” the girl behind the till smiles, palms flat on the counter.</p><p>	“Uh…” Elisa stalls, scanning the menu quickly, “a vanilla iced coffee and iced macchiato please. And two everything bagels, thanks.”</p><p>	The girl nods, tapping away at the till, still smiling, “No problem. That'll be $15.76.”</p><p>	“I love your top,” Elisa adds with a grin, gesturing to the bright shirt as she passes a few bills to her.</p><p>	Her eyes fly up, excitement brimming within them as one hand rises to grasp the hem, “Thank you! It’s one of my favourites!” Coins clink as they're dropped into Elisa's palm, rattling as they're placed in her wallet.</p><p>“With good reason.”</p><p>She just beams for a moment, before catching herself, index finger held up, “Give me one moment!” She whirls around, messing with the machines behind the counter, whirring sounds and a few clanks sounding.</p><p>She rushes around, another employee slipping out from the back to take over the till and take another order. The first girl finishes up after a few minutes, presenting a drink tray and paper bag to Elisa with that same wide grin.</p><p>	Smiling once more, Elisa turns, drinks and their bag of breakfast in hand as she drops into a chair across from Willow. She passes her her respective food, sipping her coffee as she crosses her legs beneath the table.</p><p>	“Bagels?” Willow questions, picking at hers as it rests on a napkin.</p><p>	“First thing I saw.”</p><p>	“I feel so appreciated.”</p><p>	“You should,” Elisa messes with cream cheese, sloppily spreading it over one split-open half, “I didn’t even flirt with the girl at the counter. Well, much.”</p><p>Willow snorts, quickly covering her face as a blush flushes her cheeks, darkening the tips of her ears. She stares at the table, silently willing the heat to dissipate, her eyes only flickering up momentarily when Elisa loudly sips her drink. “Thanks,” she mumbles awkwardly, drinking her coffee to avoid Elisa’s eyes.</p><p>	“I should flirt with more people, your blush is cute,” Elisa comments casually, enjoying the fumbling across from her.</p><p>	Willow swallows, puffing her chest up as she sinks into her chair, lips quirking in a smirk. “You’d have more luck going directly to the source.”</p><p>	Now, Elisa’s cheeks heat, blood rushing to her face inexplicably as she sputters, Willow laughing now. “I should flirt with you more, your blush is cute,” she teases, popping a torn off piece of bagel into her mouth with a grin.</p><p>	Elisa shakes her head as she recovers, ripping up her bagel to busy her hands. “Just keep it in your pants, Stewart,” she chuckles.</p><p>	“I’ll try.”</p><p>---</p><p>	Willow rolls over on her towel, leering up at Elisa and her camera in annoyance, the sun no longer reaching her in Elisa’s shadow. “What?”</p><p>	Elisa sighs, wiggling her phone and shielding her eyes from the overbearing sun above them, “We’re here for a reason, you know. Not just to look hot for passersby.”</p><p>	“I can multitask just fine,” Willow turns back to the sky, eyelashes fluttering shut as she sinks into the sun-warmed towel beneath her.</p><p>	Elisa huffs, collapsing into the sand and poking Willow’s thigh until she sits up, groaning. Forcing her phone into Willow’s face, Elisa beams, wide and fake as she hits record, Willow mimicking her within a heartbeat.</p><p>“Hiii!” Elisa coos into the camera. “Reminder of no video today ‘cause - What are you doing?” her arm falls to her lap as she eyes Willow suspiciously, instantly tensing. </p><p>Willow’s dark eyes flicker up to hers, squinting in confusion, “What? I’m selling.” She shifts even closer, curling against the taller woman’s side, her forehead brushing Elisa’s neck and sending a ripple down her spine. </p><p>“Okay…” arm lifting slowly once more, Elisa plasters back on a smile, Willow’s own lips curved in a small grin as she meets the camera. “No video today, I’m finally on a vacation! Sorry to be missing, but I’m a bit preoccupied,” she nudges Willow, who rolls her eyes but rises just enough to peck Elisa on the cheek.</p><p>“I’ll be back posting normally next week, so don’t worry!” The girl resting against her seems to somehow melt further into Elisa’s body, close enough that Willow’s exhales brush her skin, a ghost of a touch that ripples through her entire being.</p><p>“Done!” Elisa tosses her phone to the towel, jumping away from Willow beside her as if she’s been electrocuted.</p><p>Willow collapses into the sand, her jaw tightening as she scowls over at Elisa. “Thanks a lot,” she hisses.</p><p>“No problem,” she beams, springing to her feet and dusting herself off to occupy her hands. Green eyes glance up, finding Willow fixing the towel, the sun shining warmly on her skin. “I’m going to go for a swim,” Elisa announces, turning on her heel and hurrying into the ocean, waves lapping at her legs until she’s waist-deep.</p><p>Children run along the beach and in the surf, laughing carelessly in bright coloured swimsuits, with beach balls and seashells in their hands. Towels and umbrellas litter the sand, stretching into the distance as little dots, with the sun high in the sky. </p><p>Elisa throws her head back, letting warm rays soak her skin as she slowly moves farther into the water, the waves rippling against her chest. It’s cooler than the sands, than the hot summer air, than the lingering feeling along her side, her cheek.</p><p>She cups her hands beneath the surface, throwing water into her face to snap herself out of it, shaking out her arms and huffing when it doesn’t work. This entire situation is ridiculous to her; she’s on vacation, at the beach, and still Willow’s getting under her skin like in the office, her flat, their date.</p><p>“She’s ridiculous,” Elisa groans, pulling back a loose strand of hair that’s escaped from her hair tie. “Ridiculous,” she mutters beneath her breath, the image of Willow stretched out on her towel for some reason continuing to flicker within her mind.</p><p>---	</p><p>	“We need a good couple pic,” Elisa frowns, glancing around the open area surrounding the bench she’s sitting on. She’s scrolling Instagram and the responses to her story, tapping onto her barren page.</p><p>	Willow sips iced coffee, one leg crossed over the other as she watches the open area before them, people with shopping bags on their arms and towels over their shoulders striding down the pavement. “Like what?” she peers at Elisa through her sunglasses curiously, sunlight reflecting off the lenses.</p><p>	Elisa only shrugs, “Any suggestions?”</p><p>	“We could do candids?” Willow throws out, Elisa’s nose scrunching at the proposal.</p><p>	“Too casual.”</p><p>“Selfie?”</p><p>“Too lame.” </p><p>“Pose together?”</p><p>“Too fake.”</p><p>“...A kiss?”</p><p>Elisa’s thumb freezes over her screen, “Huh?” Her eyes fly up to Willow, who's all too casual about this suggestion.</p><p>“It’d still be posed, but more convincing,” she shrugs.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, I guess,” Elisa begins to mumble, her mind debating the necessity for it. It eventually decides it’s clever, to be so painfully obvious, as weird as it makes her feel. “Need someone to take it, though,” she counters.</p><p>“Ask someone.”</p><p>“You do it. It’s your idea.”</p><p>Willow groans in protest but stands all the same, glancing down the street, “Fine.” A woman strolls past, Willow calling out to her, “Excuse me?” </p><p>She glances Willow’s way, caught off guard but still pausing, “Yes?”</p><p>“Can you do us a favour and take a picture? Uh, please, miss?” </p><p>The woman blinks, “I suppose.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Willow spins, looking to Elisa expectantly, and offering her hand when she doesn’t immediately jump up.</p><p>	Elisa lets herself be pulled to her feet, glancing around cluelessly with one eyebrow quirked, Willow’s dark eyes unmoving. “How do we…?” she trails off, shaking out her hair to quiet her nerves.</p><p>	“We just kiss. I’m guessing you know how to kiss, right?” Willow jabs, more easily than ever.</p><p>	“Oh, yeah,” Elisa winks.</p><p>	“Then kiss me.”</p><p>	“Er…” she stutters, no defense coming to mind as Willow frowns up at her, irritated and at the end of her patience.</p><p>	“For God’s sake,” Willow rolls her eyes, before her fingers are knotting in Elisa’s top, tugging her down.</p><p>	Their lips crash, an unexpected force behind it as Willow presses against Elisa, her hands raising to cup her jaw. Hips pressed together, Elisa’s arms wrap around her, fingertips dancing along Willow’s shoulder blades as the intensity, the heat, only seems to grow.</p><p>	It’s enough to get lost in, to forget about the camera and the fake relationship as a whole. Enough to only notice the sharp inhale from between Willow’s lips, and the stroke of her thumb over Elisa’s cheek. Enough to feel dizzy as Willow pulls back, creating a cold space between them, too chilly to fill Elisa’s lungs. </p><p>“There,” she mumbles, peering up at Elisa through heavy lids, the back of her wrist wiping at her damp bottom lip.</p><p>	Elisa’s throat bobs as she swallows thickly, her words seemingly gone with it. She blinks, green eyes wide and unmoving from Willow’s for what feels like infinity. The center of her irises are lighter than Elisa thought, a gradience in the direction of her pupils. </p><p>	Willow’s eyes dart away, one hand raising to toy with the end of her hair as she steps up to the random woman they’ve enlisted. Elisa clears her throat, tucking her own stray hair behind her ear, “There,” she repeats.</p><p>	Gradient irises flicker over Willow’s shoulder before she plants herself in front of the woman, foot tapping impatiently, “Did you get the picture?”</p><p>	“Mmhmm,” she nods, handing the phone over and hastily making her way down the street.</p><p>	Elisa joins Willow, who's already hunched over the screen, shouting down the street at the woman’s back, “Thank you so much!” </p><p>	“Damn it,” Willow curses beneath her breath, spinning to shove Elisa’s phone into her hands. They fumble to catch it, one rising once it’s steady to cover her eyes from the blinding sunlight. It’s a good picture, with some light editing to brighten it, it’d be a perfect coupley post.</p><p>	“What are you complaining about? We got the picture.”</p><p>Willow crosses her arms over her chest defensively, eyes flying around to avoid the green on her. “You can’t even see our lips, your hair’s blocking it!” she scowls, glaring up at Elisa’s hair briefly, the sun leaving it bright and warm.</p><p>	“So that was pointless?”</p><p>	“Yep.” Willow begins to pace, tugging at a strand of hair incessantly. “Great, I just kissed you for nothing,” she murmurs, barely loud enough for Elisa to catch.</p><p>	She whirls on Willow, glowering down at her, “It’s not like I enjoyed it either!” she snaps defensively, feeling a wall flying up between them.</p><p>	Huffing, Willow roughly grabs her coffee and bag, slinging it over her shoulder before stomping down the pavement. “I’m going back to the hotel, you can do whatever,” she throws over her shoulder, one hand balled into a fist, the other gripping her drink a little too tight.</p><p>	Gesturing confusedly, Elisa crosses back to their bench, slumping down with a general groan, “The hell?” she mumbles, unlocking her phone to complain to Hope, her newest pastime.</p><p>---</p><p>	Elisa shifts awkwardly, standing before a hotel door. She changes her grip on the bag of takeaway within her hands, one fist rising to knock, but pausing right before the wood.</p><p>	A deep breath is sucked between her gritted teeth before she finally pounds on the door, the hinges shaking under the force. Her weight shifts from foot to foot, impatiently waiting for Willow’s face to appear before her and break this spell of anxiety.</p><p>It finally does, her features turning confused upon the sight of Elisa, “What are you -?”</p><p>“Dinner!” Elisa cuts her off, holding the bag of takeaway up in presentation.</p><p>“What -?”</p><p>Elisa sidesteps her, hurrying inside the hotel room and striding directly towards the desk in the corner. She drops the bag, tugging it open and unpacking the little boxes and containers into a wide arrangement.</p><p>“Elisa…” Willow starts, frowning from her slouched position against the shut door.</p><p>The taller woman sighs, hands on the table as she glimpses over her shoulder, “Are you hungry or what?”</p><p>“Fine,” Willow’s jaw is tight as she starts for the takeaway, still scanning Elisa in suspicion. </p><p>Elisa grabs her order, crossing to the bed and dropping to it, legs folded beneath her as she steals the remote from the side table. She flicks on the telly, flicking through channels until landing on some random, cheesy romcom. </p><p>Slowly, methodically, Willow unpacks the remaining food, joining Elisa on the bed hesitantly a minute later. She sits on the edge, picking at her food and constantly glancing between the movie and Elisa, squinting when she chuckles at a joke.</p><p>They eat in silence, not a word spoken between them as expected, but it’s a far less comfortable silence than in recent times. It’s that same tensed, charged, uncomfortable quiet from their first ‘date,’ the kind that sets Elisa on edge, the hair on the back of her neck standing up. </p><p>“Why are you here?” Willow’s voice finally breaks the silence, softer than usual as she carefully scrutinizes Elisa.</p><p>And Elisa squirms for once, she’s the one to crack for once, to avoid eye contact for once and stare at nothing in particular. “You were being weird earlier,” she mumbles, “Wanted to make sure you were alright.”</p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“We’re coworkers, as much as you hate it. Rather work with someone I get along with than fight with all the time,” Elisa toys with a napkin, folding it and running her nail along the crease repeatedly.</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Willow turns back to the film, though her eyes don’t seem to be watching it. “...You gonna leave now?”</p><p>“Mmm,” she hums in contemplation, features scrunched up. “No. We’re going out,” Elisa announces, bouncing to her feet as she nods her head decisively.</p><p>“And where are we going?” Willow stands too, gathering up the mess from the takeaway to toss.</p><p>“Anywhere. Get ready, we’re leaving in an hour.” Elisa spins on her heel, striding to the door and jerking it open, the hinges rattling as it slams behind her. She stops in her own room, darting to her bags and pulling out different outfits, trying them out against her reflection in a floor-length mirror.</p><p>She settles on a dark, glittery minidress, spending the remainder of the hour on her hair and makeup. She’s pulling on a pair of heels when a knock sounds on her own door, Elisa jumping up to answer it.</p><p>“Alright, let’s go,” Willow turns as soon as the door’s open, stalking down the corridor to the lift with her head held high, donning a crop top and shorts to counter the summer heat.</p><p>Elisa jogs to catch up after locking her door, grinning down at Willow and her frown, crossed arms, and eyes staring straight ahead. “Right on the hour,” she comments amusedly.</p><p>“Don’t make plans if you’re not going to stick to them,” she thumbs the lift’s call button, fingers tapping along her bicep impatiently. “Just take me somewhere with drinks.”</p><p>---</p><p>Elisa pours two drinks, screwdrivers in red solo cups, before carefully slipping through the crowded beach house she’s found herself in to pass the night. Trashy music pounds in her ears, alcohol and trash cover the floor as she takes careful steps to avoid ruining her heels, and sleazy frat guys litter the house like an infestation.</p><p>A few try to steal her attention, but she only scoffs, pushing past until she finds Willow on the edge of the back patio, sulking as usual. She scrolls her phone, not paying any mind to the clusters of partiers surrounding her, playing with her necklace absentmindedly.</p><p>“Hey,” Elisa greets, nudging the shorter girl with her elbow, attempting to pass one of the cups.</p><p>“I don’t take drinks from strangers,” she grumbles without hesitation, eyes unmoving from her screen.</p><p>“Fine.” Elisa downs the offered drink in one go, crumpling and discarding the cup onto the messy floor.</p><p>Willow’s dark eyes flicker up, bemusement glittering within, before she snatches the other screwdriver, taking a swig. “Thanks.”</p><p>Elisa barely reacts, smiling softly, “No problem. Whatcha lookin at?” she tucks her chin on Willow’s shoulder teasingly, peering at the screen Willow’s eyes seem glued to.</p><p>Random instagram posts fly past, Willow never staying on anything for longer than it takes to glimpse a picture, “Nothing interesting.” Surprisingly, Elisa’s not shoved away, Willow only briefly looking to her in acknowledgement.</p><p>“So you’ll have no problem with me doing <i>this,</i>” she straightens, quickly plucking the device from Willow’s grasp and tucking it in her bag before beaming down at her.</p><p>“‘Lisa…” Willow’s tone is warning, but her eyes are nothing but amused as they peer upwards.</p><p>Elisa wiggles her finger discouragingly in Willow’s face, “No whining or hiding in the corner all night. We’re gonna dance to trashy music and you’re going to like it,” she takes Willow’s hands, setting the half empty cup on some random table, and begins tugging her in the direction of the living room, where flashing lights, grinding bodies, and deafeningly loud music occupy the space.</p><p>Sighing heavily, Willow rolls her eyes, but lets herself be led all the same, halfheartedly swaying to the club remix thundering in their veins as they come to a stop. “I hate this.”</p><p>“You hate everything.”</p><p>“Everything’s worth hating,” Willow grumbles, stepping closer and glowering over her shoulder as a large, jumping, obviously drunk lad bumps into her.</p><p>Grinning at Willow’s annoyance, Elisa’s arms slide upwards, her hips swinging as she moves to the beat, every tendon and ligament rolling in rhythm. She lets loose, entirely unbothered by the crowd they’ve found themselves in, the lack of recognition a blessing. </p><p>It’s easy, every movement familiar, smooth and suggestive under flashing neon lights, dark eyes watching her curiously. She tosses her hair, fingers slipping through tresses as a slower song comes on, bass still intoxicating as it pushes out any chance of quiet, a welcome presence.</p><p>Her arms drape over Willow’s shoulders, hands tangling behind her head as she leans close, warm breath ghosting over the shell of Willow’s ear. “Sure I can’t change your mind?” she teases with a grin.</p><p>“Need a hell of a lot more booze first,” Willow quips, in a way that comes so naturally, her own sort of dance.</p><p>And Elisa laughs in response. She laughs her real, no cameras to present for laugh - loud, unrestrained, shockingly sweet and rich, like honey. She grins down at Willow, expecting a scowl or an eye roll, anything she’s grown accustomed to over the past few weeks.</p><p>But instead, Willow’s smiling. A real, actual smile, to mirror Elisa’s own. One where her eyes glitter in the lights, brighter than all of them combined. She has dimples, little divots in her cheeks, and smile lines, and crinkles in the corner of her glittering eyes. It’s a perfect smile - intoxicating, jovial, like a shot of adrenaline right to your bloodstream, like camera flashes blinding and disorienting you. </p><p>And Elisa’s heart feels like it might burst from it, like she can’t possibly contain the full force of that smile, that beaming, beaming smile. The rest of the world becomes a distant memory, the only thing occupying her mind that beaming, beaming smile. Her cheeks start to ache with how wide her own smile has become, but it’s still nothing compared to that beaming, beaming smile right across from her, so close, lips that she’s already kissed stretched impossibly far.</p><p>It seems as if Elisa’s fallen head first into the deep end, and she’s suddenly forgotten how to swim. Her world’s been tilted on its axis, unimaginable destruction lying before her. Her little plan is unraveling, the last bare threads sitting loose in her palms. And all for a few clicks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>might continue this after the prompt comp ends im kinda obsessed with this asdfgdfs</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>